Wario vs SpongeBob SquarePants
Bob6114= Wario vs Spongebob Gog.png|Gogeta46power (Credit for him) Wario vs spongebob.png|Batman129 Wah vs I'm Ready.png|TheAmazingMetalMario (Credit for him) Description Which goofy yellow character who are smarter than they seem and are pretty powerful and suffered flanderazation will win? Interlude Wiz: People wears Yellow or their skins are Yellows. Boomstick: Like Homer Simpson! Wiz: These two are pretty powerful and suffered flanderazation. Like Wario, the anti-hero and a greedy rival to Mario. Boomstick: And SpongeBob SquarePants, the Nickelodeon Sponge. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Wario Wiz: Mario is always a busy guy trying to save his favorite love Princess Peach from the King Koopa Bowser. Boomstick: And Mario's rivalry is not only Bowser, but Wario too! Wiz: Wario looks similar to Mario, but being greedy and mischievous. He also have a partner named Waluigi, who looks similar to Mario's brother named Luigi. Boomstick: Surprisly he is one of the seven Star Children and even grew up with Mario! He possesses legendary power, and I guess one is his fart? Wiz: Wario known Mario for very long ago, when they were children, they played Cops and Robbers for 1,256 times. Mario played cops for 1,255 times while Wario played cops for just once. Boomstick: So this is probably why Wario has became greedy? Wiz: Possibly. However, he has two main goals, ruining Mario's life and of course getting rich by stealing the money. He also survived being crushed, twisted, stretched, and squished. Boomstick: His world deadly ability or feat is... You know... His farting, and it sometimes called Waft, what a strange name. Wiz: The Waft discharges an burst of toxic gas brutally, it can topple nearly any opponents. Boomstick: He can fly like a rocket when farting. Wiz: Gross... Anyway, he's really strong enough to bash through tons of rock and metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. Boomstick: He can chew his opponents up which is pretty... Disgusting. Wiz: Wario's breath is rancid enough to cause foes to pass out, that's called Garlic Breath. Boomstick: That's... Dreadful... Wiz: Kind of like Mario but differently, he have a power-ups too. They includes Jetpack, Bouncy Wario, a metal body, and even Mario's Invincibility Star! He also have two types of Dragon Hat which he can spews fire, Eagle Statue which he takes flight, and Dragon King Wario which have a dragon alike hat. Boomstick: There's Wario-Man, which increases his strength and lets him fly! He can also keep up with Mario, who can defeat Bowser and stronger enemies! Wiz: He can still be defeat by Mario thanks to Wario's low intelligence and he can also lose his power-ups if he takes a hit. Wait, what's that smell? Did I smell fart? Boomstick: Um, no. If so, that would have been Wario. Heh... Wario: Have a rotten day! SpongeBob SquarePants Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: SpongeBob SquarePants! Wiz: In an underwater, under an island, there is a town called Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: SpongeBob is a happy Yellow Sea sponge who lives in a pineapple house with his pet snail named Gary, but he acts like a cat. Wiz: He always wanted to be a fry cook when he was like a baby, and his dream came true. He work at the most popular fast food restaurant, Krusty Krab. It have burgers which is called Krabby Patties almost most of the times, he works there and enjoys it very much. Boomstick: He also have a friend named Patrick Star, though he is the dumb one. Wiz: He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, to learn how to also drive. Boomstick: There is like two employees in Krusty Krab, one is SpongeBob and one is Squidward Tentacles. With the manager Mr. Krabs. Wiz: SpongeBob is literally immortal, he can regenerate from almost everything. Boomstick: So he can regenerate like The Mask? Wiz: Kinda. He also have Toon Force such as reading minds, manipulating dreams, fight or aware mind control. Boomstick: He have a greatest Arsenal too! Wiz, will you list them for me? Wiz: Spatula, Karate Gear, Magic Pencil which can erase things from reality, Magic Page which can create reality in his own mind and it is confirmed that a Magic Page is in his own head, and his Goofy Goober Rock which can shoot lasers from a guitar. Boomstick: Wow, I never knew that Porifera can have a such good weapons! Wiz: There is also no way to kill SpongeBob expect if he is remove from existence and if he's have been put in the hot burning sun, he needs to be wet all the time. Boomstick: He is sometimes stupid but when he gets smart, he is very dangerous... Wiz: He is also an experienced fighter, he fought someone bigger than him and he has defeated Triton, King Neptune's son! Boomstick: He can somehow lift heavy things like planes, and has survived tons of nuclear bombs! This Sponge is really unstoppable! SpongeBob: I'm Ready! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Wario SpongeBob Draw Death Battle In underwater, SpongeBob was cooking a Krabby Patties. Suddenly he heard Mr. Krabs yelling at someone, SpongeBob went and ask his boss. SpongeBob: What happened? Mr. Krabs: This thief have stolen my money, get him! SpongeBob: Yes sir! SpongeBob ran out of the Krusty Krabs to find the thief, he found the fat greedy guy with a money on his hand. SpongeBob: Hey, you! You have no right to steal Mr. Krabs' money! Wario: Wah? Who are you? SpongeBob: I am SpongeBob, and you must be Plankton's minion huh? Wario: Who? SpongeBob: No matter, I'll put you down for good! Wario: Bring it on then! Wario charges at SpongeBob with his Shoulder Charge, SpongeBob pull out his spatula and jumps over Wario. SpongeBob hits Wario with his spatula, and kicks Wario in the guts. SpongeBob swings his spatula again but missed, Wario hits SpongeBob with a Shoulder Charge and slamming him into ground. Wario then tosses SpongeBob like a ragdoll. Wario: I'm-a number one! SpongeBob: This guy is a lot tougher than I thought... Wario throw a heavy punch that sent SpongeBob in air, Wario pull out his Eagle Statue. He flys towards SpongeBob and hits him few times. Wario then attempts to kicks SpongeBob that slammed him into ground, Wario lands on the ground. SpongeBob gets up and took a big breath and blew the bubble, Wario was stuck in a bubble. Wario only opportunity is to be become Bouncy Wario, he breaks out of bubble and hits SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Whoa how did you do that? Wario: Well kid, my long, toned leg will smash you in pieces! Not that great but it lets me jump amazingly high! Wario jumps and drills into SpongeBob's head, cutting him in half. Wario sighs and walks away, but he notices that SpongeBob has regenerates. Wario: What? How? SpongeBob: That was rude. But that's actually tickles. Wario: Oh yeah, this Sponge is immortal. SpongeBob with his karate gloves punches Wario, then kicking Wario in the face. Wario uses his teeth to bites SpongeBob and throwing him away, Wario then uses his Shoulder Bash to hits SpongeBob. SpongeBob: How are you so strong? Wario: Because I-a am. Wario punches SpongeBob like a punching bag again, SpongeBob then punch Wario in throat by his karate gloves. Wario was coughing and SpongeBob keeps punches him until Wario farts. SpongeBob: Why do you keep farts everytime? Wario: Stop asking questions and die! Wario uses his Waft at SpongeBob, and he jumps and smashes SpongeBob into pieces by slamming him with his butt. Wario gets up and laughs until SpongeBob regenerates back, and Wario was surprised. Wario: Grrr. SpongeBob: Time to put you down with... Magic Book! Wario: Huh? SpongeBob tries to erase Wario, but Wario quickly stops him by his Shoulder Bash. Wario places his foot on SpongeBob's stomach, threatening to kill him. But SpongeBob had a idea, he pull out his bubble and blow it at Wario. Wario: Noo! Let-a me out! SpongeBob: Goodbye, evil. Wario: Noo--''' SpongeBob then erases Wario from existence, he was gone. SpongeBob celebrates his victory, until he realizes that his boss' dollars was in Wario's pocket. SpongeBob: '''Oh no... Result K.O. Boomstick: No brutal? No bloody dead? Well that sucks. Wiz: It was surprisingly close, Wario held many advantages than SpongeBob, but Wario can't really kill SpongeBob due to his healing factors. Boomstick: Yeah not even with brute force. Wiz: SpongeBob's Magic book can erase existence, Wario doesn't have knowledge of it. Boomstick: Wario has a crazy Strength and Durability, he survived 96 sextillion tons of TNT, can bash through tons of rock and heavy metal, and he is actually scales to Mario. Wouldn't that be enough to defeat SpongeBob? Wiz: While that's true, SpongeBob is immortal and has crazy regeneration that can keep up Wario. Wario can be arrogant and relatively slow, SpongeBob can use Magic Book to quickly beat him. Advantages: SpongeBob SquarePants winner * Immortal * His regeneration can keep up with his opponent * Durable * Smarter Disadvantages: Wario loser * Little slower * Stronger * Durable * Can't really kill SpongeBob with his brute force Boomstick: Looks like Wario would not Wah, fair and square! Wiz: Okay, that was weird. The winner is SpongeBob SquarePants! |-| Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy= Description Intro Wario SpongeBob SquarePants Prelude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Mario Vs Spongebob Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019